Frozen Flame
by Miss Madd
Summary: In the mountains, Roy suffers alone with his greif. However, a voice from his past may rekindle his fire. Slight mention of RoyEd. Rated T to be safe.


Frozen Flame

By: Madd Envy Freak

a/n: I got an inspiration for this when I watched the fma movie last night. Takes place during the movie, where Roy is visited in the winter-wonder-land. Ok, the quotes may be slightly off, 'cause I'm too lazy to check back on the movie. Lol

Slight one-sided RoyxEd

Warning: SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE

Disclaimer: I don't own. BLAH

---

Roy fumbled with the match box, fingers numb from the bitter cold. Through the curtain of dark hair concealing his eyes, he saw his one time subordinates watch him with sock and confusion.

"I haven't used alchemy since that day…"

His companions shared a questioning glance at each other as the match came to dull, flickering life. Roy stared at the quivering match as he picked up the choppy conversation of the men across from him.

"Maybe we should have brought the lieutenant colonel…"

"No… she wouldn't have wanted to see him like this… besides, I don't think the lieutenant is the one he's waiting for…"

---

Roy closed his one good eye as he looked into the cracked mirror before him, cringing at the sight of himself. It had been well over two years since Edward disappeared; two long, horrible years. Riza had been the one to tell him of the disappearance of the young prodigy, and then of Alphonse's sudden appearance.

It didn't take a fool to understand what had happened.

It was also that day he realized he could no longer control his fire.

Ever since that day he had stopped using Alchemy. Edward was gone, and so with his sight. Deftly he brought his hand to his eye patch and gently pulled it from his scarred face. He had grown accustomed to the wound marring his once perfect face, it was a constant reminded of Edward. Of his fault in Edward's disappearance. He had once told Riza nothing was perfect, and that was the reason life was beautiful. Now, looking back upon his words, he felt disgusted by them. Nothing about this was perfect, yet it was a dark, cold time. Where was the beauty?

Roy had never questioned his relationship with Edward. To be honest, he had enjoyed mocking the kid immensely. Now that Edward was gone, however, he realized just how wasted their time had been. In the years following That Day, as they all came to call it, he had come to understand the truth behind the mocking, the jibes…

He loved Edward Elric.

Roy gently replaced the eye patch and picked up his cold, iron gun. No sense in reminiscing on the past. Edward wasn't going to come back, he never would. His heart would forever be lost here in this frozen wasteland he had secluded himself to.

Stepping out into the cold, bitter winter, he looked south, towards central.

"Damn, Edward. It must be raining again." he whispered as water ran down his pale, shallow cheeks.

Of course, the sky was clear.

---

_Edward hid behind the large tree, watching as the automobile drove by, and with a gasp recognized the man inside._

_If Pride was here, did that mean...?_

"_Taisa…"_

A sudden chill that had nothing to do with the cold racked his body. He had never been one to believe in such silly, superstitious nonsense, but he could have sworn he had just heard Ed's voice…

Rushing back into the shack that barely doubled as lodgings, he shoved open his desk drawer and stared at the dusty, white cloth gloves therein. Reverently taking them out, he slipped them delicately onto his hands.

He stepped once more out into the cold, and looked at the vast snow before him.

_**Snap**_

A sudden rush of fire engulfed the snow around him, leaving a haphazardly created puddle of water. Frowning to himself, _berating_ himself for becoming so uncontrolled, he snapped his fingers again. This would _not_ due.

_**Snap **_

Edward WAS coming back.

_**Snap**_

Edward needed his help.

_**Snap**_

Edward never once stopped searching for the stone, and Alphonse never once stopped believing Edward was alive. He, too, would have to believe. Edward was alive, he was coming back, and he needed him. Where the hell he was, why he needed his help, he didn't know.

_**Snap**_

But he would be ready.

_**Snap**_

Looking at his work critically, he eyed the misshapen Flamel that was now melted into the snow. This would not do at all. For the past two years his fire had been quenched, or so he had thought. In reality, he realized, letting his familiar smirk pass over his face once more, it was only temporarily frozen.

_**SNAP**_

**_---_**

The End. Maybe? I was thinkin' of continuing on with after the movie.


End file.
